


Stay out of the ladies' restroom

by CasieMod



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Comic, Crack, It's a comic strip, MAGICAL AUG AU, Other, Sarif Industries office shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasieMod/pseuds/CasieMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Jensen went into the ladies' restroom that day.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay out of the ladies' restroom

**Author's Note:**

> So my idea was to simply do ONE drawing of gender bent Team Sarif, but I guess I couldn’t do just that. I had to make a little story out of it, requiring the hiring of an art director, a cinematographer, a set designer, a technical advisor, a costume designer, and even a gaffer, and it exploded into… this. I don’t know how this happened, but here, have an AU where augs are MAGICAL. Perhaps the power of Pritchard’s ponytail compelled me.  
> I posted this quite awhile ago on Tumblr and just now decided to post here. Weeee!  
> On Tumblr, the post lives here! http://casie-mod.tumblr.com/post/83979855499/stay-out-of-the-ladies-restroom-so-my-idea-was


End file.
